


An Education

by miera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exploration, F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship is a learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> OK when I'm very stressed out I do one of two things: I either cannot write at all or I write a whole lot in a short amount of time (usually smut) as an escape. So far this week is the latter, hence two fics in two days.

Christine was standing next to his desk, reading something on a padd when he came out of the bathroom. He came up behind her, kissing her neck and nuzzling her hair. He could still faintly smell the scent of her shampoo. He hadn't admitted it out loud but he liked waking up in the morning with his face against her hair and that smell in his nose. Which he hadn't gotten the chance to do all week.

He slid his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear. Chris chuckled, leaning into his body and putting the padd down. "Hi."

He hummed against her skin, moving down her throat to a spot that made her twitch a little in his arms. "Want you," he murmured. Not that she couldn't have guessed it on her own. But it had been three days since he'd gotten to see her naked and he wasn't in the mood for dancing around the truth. Directness was usually a better approach.

Chris laughed again, reaching up to touch his cheek. "I got that. Want to go to bed?"

"We could," he said before licking the sweet spot behind her ear. His voice dropped a bit. "Or I could just take you right here, bent over the desk."

She went stiff in his arms.

This had happened a couple times before. He would suggest something and for just a moment Chris would freeze. The first time he'd written it off as an aberration or him catching her off guard, but now he sighed. Something was going on here, and they couldn't keep ignoring it.

She seemed to know it too. She groaned and turned around, sitting down on the desk and rubbing her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so skittish."

He rubbed his palms down her arms. "Chris, what is it? I feel like I'm making you uncomfortable and I'm not sure why." He had no idea what could be causing this. He'd barely suggested anything at all kinky to this point, and she hadn't seemed shy about sex or her body since their first, rather frantic encounter in her quarters. Unfortunately, the nature of life on a starship meant they didn't get a lot of leisurely nights to themselves to talk about the fact that after all these years they were now having amazing sex on a semiregular basis, or what it meant.

She sighed. "I should have told you this earlier." His stomach lurched a little, afraid of what she was going to say. They'd been friends for years before they finally went to bed. It alarmed him that there was something that he needed to know about her that he didn't already, something that was distressing for her. The last thing he wanted was to bring her more grief.

Chris folded her arms across her chest. He backed off slightly to give her some space. "I'm just... a little embarrassed. Len, I haven't..." She blew out a breath, exasperated. "I'd never been with anybody but Roger, before you."

"Oh." It was a rather inadequate thing to say. But he wasn't sure what else _to_ say. Christine had spent her early adulthood taking care of her mother, he knew that. In the period of life when most people were "sowing their wild oats" if they were so inclined, she'd been dealing with a difficult and painful loss. Then she met Korby, and then he'd gone off and vanished on her.

His silence was making her uncomfortable. She looked down at her boots. "And we weren't... Roger wasn't..."

He thought rapidly. Roger was a good bit older than her and probably had already figured out what he liked and didn't like by the time he met Chris. "He wasn't much for trying things, I take it?" he asked her gently.

Chris nodded. "He was considerate, and we had a lot of fun," she added, slightly defensive. He was familiar with her feelings on Korby and had no desire to have another discussion about this. In the privacy of his own mind, Len thought the man was a selfish, arrogant bastard who was also monumentally stupid to leave someone like Christine behind. But she had made her peace with the relationship and with his death and it wasn't for Len to argue with that.

She rubbed her forehead. "I just feel sometimes like there are things I should already know, about myself, and I don't."

It clicked in his head, then, what was wrong. Christine was the consummate professional. She absolutely hated showing any kind of weakness or inadequacy. She was always prepared, always informed. It was what made her one of the best damn nurses in Starfleet. But in her personal life, when things were a lot more messy and uncontrollable, it made her angry with herself. He'd watched her struggle with this more than once as her friend over the years.

Tentatively he stepped closer, more relieved than he wanted to admit when she leaned against his chest willingly. "There's no 'shoulds' on this, you know that," he chided quietly. "There's no rule book on what every human being has to do or know."

She sighed, sliding her arms around his waist. "You sound like Spock," she teased. "Infinite diversity in infinite combinations."

He pinched her backside for the comparison and kissed the top of her head at the same time.

"So," she craned her neck up to look at him. "What now?"

The only cure for inexperience was experience, Len remembered his father saying. He could deal with that, even though talking about this was going to be slightly embarrassing. "Number one? If you're not sure about anything I suggest, you tell me no. I mean it, Chris." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to do anything you're not completely on board with, so even if you're just not sure at the time, you have to promise to tell me." The thought of pressuring her into anything made him ill, even if he did it unknowingly.

"I promise. What's number two?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I think you should tell me some of your fantasies."

As he expected, her cheeks flushed bright pink. "Oh." She bit her lip and waved at the desk, clearly looking for an escape route. "I thought, you know, you already said-"

He put a finger against her lips. "Nuh-uh. This isn't about me anymore. I've got plenty of ideas I will enjoy telling you, but they'll keep. I want to know what you've been thinking about." Preferably about him and things she imagined doing with him or to him, but he'd take a long-standing fantasy if it was workable.

He watched as she squirmed in embarrassment for a minute longer before slumping a little against the desk. He could practically see her gathering her courage. It was one of the many things he admired about her. Christine always faced what was intimidating her, whether it was dealing with hand to hand combat training or finishing her dissertation or a grouchy, profane CMO without coffee.

She took his hand away from her cheek and held it, looking down at his fingers. Her skin was warm against his as she touched the calluses on his hand, running her thumb across his wrist. His pulse jumped a notch at the gesture. Her voice was low and sultry as she said, almost to herself. "The first fantasy I ever had about you was about your hands. I don't remember the exact details anymore, but I couldn't stop imagining your hands on me."

"Where?" His voice actually cracked. "On you where?" he clarified, clearing his throat.

She grinned, wickedly. "Everywhere?" He rolled his eyes and shivered as her fingertips trailed over his palm, tracing the sides of his fingers slowly. He let her concentrate on that rather than looking him in the eye. "We were at work, usually. Sometimes in your office, or in the supply closet. You'd push me up against the desk or the wall." He moved forward, pressing against her a little more tightly and she nodded, then licked her lips. "You'd tell me to take off my underwear," she whispered.

His throat went dry and he had to swallow first. "Take off your panties, Lieutenant."

Her whole body shuddered but she stood up, not moving far away from him. He leaned in closer, catching a whiff of her shampoo again, and the smell of her arousal. She reached up under her skirt and pulled her standard black underwear down her legs and over her boots, then kicked it free so it landed in the middle of the floor.

It was hard to think since all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to his groin, just from the sight of her panties lying in a heap on his floor. He managed to croak out, "Then what?"

She took his hand again, her face turning more bright red. "At first you would just, ah, finger me. But then you'd wet your fingers first. Sometimes you'd put them in your mouth, or in mine." Her eyes darted to his face but he lifted his hand and brushed two fingers against her lips lightly. Chris opened her mouth immediately, leaning forward and sucking them in.

Good God, that felt amazing. Watching his fingers moving in her mouth while she sucked was all it took; he was completely hard. Thankfully she stopped before he humiliated himself. He looked at her expectantly.

She nodded down but he waited, wanting her to say it. She closed her eyes briefly before blurting it out. "You, um, you'd put, you know, your fingers, slide them into me," she said, her voice breathy and pleading slightly.

He obeyed, not hesitating as he pushed his hand up under her skirt and in between her legs. He grunted as he penetrated her, though. She was soaking wet. Just talked about this, this basic fantasy, was turning her on even more than he had anticipated. It was indescribably erotic. It took everything he had to keep his hand still once his fingers were buried all the way inside of her. "Then what?"

Chris was gripping the edge of the desk. "You- you fuck me with your fingers and _oh_ -" She panted as he started to move his hand. She struggled for a moment and continued. "And you... you, ah, flip my skirt up and make me watch."

He used his other hand to tug her skirt higher. Chris spread her legs and he didn't need the hand at the back of her neck to keep her looking down, watching as his fingers thrust into her over and over. His cock was aching but he focused on her, ignoring his own need for the moment. He wanted to do this right for her. "Do I rub your clit too, Chris? Do you want that?"

"Yes," she moaned. "God, Len, yes." He moved his thumb, rubbing little circles over the swollen bud between her legs and she let out a sharp cry. Her hips were pushing into his hand and he stilled her on instinct, holding her down on the desk. She was still watching his hand moving between her legs, and he stole the chance to look at her. Her hair was falling loose in bits and pieces. There was a visible pink flush across her neck and he knew it extended down under the collar of her blue uniform. She was breathing heavily, they both were, and he drew in a deep breath, the air laden with the scent of her aroused body. Something primal within his gut churned in approval that he'd provoked this much of a reaction from her.

She transferred her death grip to his shoulder. Her body was tightening wildly around his fingers and he knew she was close. "Are you gonna come for me now, darlin'?"

She nodded in approval of his words. "Make me come, Len, _please_."

Holy God. Had she fantasized about him making her beg like that? He curled his fingers up more sharply, fingering her hard and he nearly came himself as she clenched around him and gasped out her orgasm. She shook as a few more waves went through her and he counted them out, savoring every twitch of her muscles around his fingers and the way the wetness from her climax was dripping down his hand.

Christine slumped into his chest and he supported her weight. They were quiet for a moment, Chris slowing her breathing and his fingers still buried inside of her. Finally he asked, "What happened then?" He wondered if she'd imagined him taking her on his desk or against the wall. God knew he'd thought about that more times than he could count.

She laughed. "Usually I fell asleep after that part." She leaned back, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a kiss. It was slow and deep and his body throbbed insistently, wanting some attention. When she broke the kiss he was about to say something, but she pushed his hand away, hissing a little as his fingers pulled out.

He couldn't resist. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her taste from them while she watched. Her mouth hung open slightly and he saw her swallow as he drew his fingers out with a soft pop.

Chris pushed herself to her feet, running a hand down his chest before he could speak. "I think it should be your turn now, Len." It seemed now that the awkward moment of revelation was over, she was feeling confident again. He would have protested, but she turned around, planting her hands on the top of the desk. She looked back over her shoulder, grinning. "Is this right?"

He made a half-hearted attempt to dissuade her. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," she cut him off. She actually wiggled her ass at him, the little minx. "I had my turn. I'm good. For now."

The look in her eye promised all manner of things for later. Unsurprisingly he found himself giving in. "Okay." He tugged his shirt up and off and then stepped up behind her.

She was still watching him. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked again.

"Almost," he told her. He flipped her skirt up, so that her ass was bared to him. He couldn't resist sliding his hands over the soft, full curve of her, fondling and squeezing as Chris squirmed, trapped between him and the furniture. He leaned forward, kissing the nape of her neck and she arched. He pressed his face there for a moment. He was so hard, his self-control wasn't going to last for long. "This is probably going to be fast, darlin'. And a little rougher than usual. Is that okay?"

"Yes, do it," she ordered, pushing her backside against him eagerly.

He straightened up and then put a hand in the middle of her back, urging her to bend over a little further. He nudged her knee and she spread her legs a little wider, making him groan. He guided his cock between her legs and thrust up into her, both of them moaning at the sensation.

He slid his hands up and took hold of her hips. Chris braced her elbows on the desk and the sight of her, bent over for him like that, snapped the last of his control. He started pounding into her, trying to keep it steady and failing. He ran his hands over her hips, pinching and groping her ass. She was still wearing most of her uniform while he was naked, and he couldn't help imagining doing this again with her body bare underneath him.

He was already close, and she was goading him on with little moans and pleading noises, gasping his name. "I love this," he panted out. He liked talking to her while they were together like this. It made her just as crazy as it made him. "Fucking you after I've made you come. You're all wet and soft around me." She tightened like she was going to come again. "Chris, are you-?"

"Yes," she nodded, her body quivering. "Should I t-touch myself or do you-"

"Do it," he grunted. The pressure was coiled tightly at the base of his spine. "Hurry," he gritted out.

She bent over more, sliding her hand between her legs though he couldn't see it, and in a few moments she cried out, clenching around him as she came again.

" _Fuck_." Three quick, hard thrusts that shook the desk, thumping it against the wall, and he pushed all the way in and came in a dizzying rush inside of her.

He leaned into her, getting one hand onto the surface of the desk for support so he didn't crush her under his weight. Chris was flat on her stomach, panting heavily underneath him, and for long minutes he couldn't do anything but stand there, waiting for the trembling in his legs to stop.

She reached down and covered his hand with hers. Len pushed himself upright and pulled her with him, sliding out of her body reluctantly. He pivoted, plopping down on the desk and pulling Chris into his arms so that her head was on his shoulder, her back against his chest. She sighed, resting her weight against him. "So, that was educational."

He laughed. "For me too." She glanced up at him and he shrugged, his ears heating from something other than arousal. "There's a lot I want to learn about making love to you, darlin'." Chris pulled him down into a kiss and he lingered there, tasting her lips slowly, before pulling away to nuzzle her cheek. "Just being with you, Chris, is a fantasy come true," he told her lowly, his heart thudding in his chest at saying it aloud. "That's all I need."

She turned and buried herself in his arms, her face against his neck. "I wanted you for so long," she admitted, her voice muffled. "I wanted it to be perfect."

He licked her ear, making her squirm. "Been pretty damn close so far, I think."

She peeked up at him, seeming to gauge whether he was placating her. Whatever she saw on his face must have satisfied her, because she pecked at his lips with a small smile. "We can do better than close, I bet."

"No harm in trying," he agreed, watching contentedly as she reached up to unfasten her uniform and strip out of it.

When she was naked she reached for his hand and tugged him toward the bathroom. "For now, you can fulfill my fantasy about a handsome man attentively washing my hair."

"Do I get to wash anything else?" he asked with a leer, although his body was rather skeptical he had anything left right now.

"Maybe," she said airily, starting the water flow. "Though I think my 'fall into bed and sleep in your arms' fantasy may be more likely," she added through a yawn.

He kissed her cheek and helped her into the shower. "Funny, that's one of mine too."


End file.
